


Truth Or Dare

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Slash Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare prompts Percy into doing something he should have done a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StevetheIcecube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/gifts).



> So StevetheIcecube and I have been exchanging drabbles recently, and he prompted me with Jason/Percy, so I wrote this little drabble (and then added Pipeyna because I'm trash). I hope you all enjoy it!

"Truth or dare?" Piper asked, her tone light, yet her words were slightly slurred. It was no secret that the bottle in her hands was not filled with water, yet it was what had started this whole crazy but hilarious game, so no one was complaining. The non-drinkers of the group, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, were desperately trying to keep everyone in line (and failing hopelessly).

 

Percy smirked in response to Piper's challenge. He knew his friend had been wanting him to pick dare all night long, so he had been taunting her by picking truth three times in a row. But by now he figured she'd waited long enough.

 

"Dare," he said. Reyna gasped in mock surprise and Piper unclasped their hands to clap excitedly. "I dare you to make out with Jason!" she blurted out, like she'd planned what she was going to say beforehand.

 

Percy seriously considered just running out the room right there and then.

 

He blushed slightly as he gave Jason a glance out of the corner of his eye. The guy looked surprisingly chill all things considered. Percy swallowed nervously, but then ending up thinking about a whole different kind of swallowing, because fuck logic. No. Fucking was definitely NOT what he wanted to be thinking about.

 

This night really wasn't going the way he planned.

 

"What are you waiting for, guys? Do it!" Piper giggled slightly, leaning against Reyna. She had a look in her eyes that Percy couldn't quite place, but it was almost as if she was watching a movie. And he was the main character.

 

"Unless you're a chicken," Reyna suggested darkly, and a low murmur went round the circle of friends. Percy clenched his fists.

 

"I'm not a chicken," he grumbled, feeling like a fourth grader.

 

Still grumbling, he shuffled over to where Jason was sitting and brushed an invisible speck of dust off his shirt, avoiding looking at those icy eyes.

 

"I'm gonna rock your world, Sparky," he mutters.

 

Jason smirks. "I'd like to see you try."

 

Percy has always been one to try new things. He grins as he settles himself on Jason's lap, making himself comfortable and making sure to grind his hips into the other boy's. It's fun to see him get all flustered.

 

"Convinced yet?" he whispers into Jason's ear. He'd almost forgotten what his original motive was here, so he quickly and roughly molds their lips together, and it's searing heat and champagne and electricity and all these wonderful things. He whimpers slightly as Jason runs a hand through his blue streaked hair, and he bites Jason's lip, exploring his tongue with his mouth.

 

He wasn't sure why he was nervous. This was possibly the best thing he'd done in a long time.

 

"Is it just me or do they look a little too into this?" Reyna whispered to Piper, almost shocked at the vigour of the two boys kissing.

 

Piper only smiled. Reyna stared at her girlfriend, trying not to smile. "You're a devious little shit," she said, kissing her on the forehead.

 

Piper only laughed.


End file.
